Destined
by angeltech
Summary: Everything is here for a reason, everything is..destined. Just like Onodera and Takano's fate. Rated it M, just in case.
1. Morning

**This is my first time every writing a story so..go easy on me? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, k? xD**

It was a sunny day, Onodera just woke up.

"Ah shit! Work!" And then. "Oh no, wait, I have my day off today! Yes! Well, what should I do today.." Just when he was about to get off the bed, he bumped into something, or more like some_one_. _Uh oh._ He thought to himself. Slowly, he turned his head, only to see the one he doesn't want to see the most. Takano-san.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Takano stirred, and woke up.

"Seriously, can't you give me a rest?! What's with the yelling this early?" Takano sat up.

"What the hell?! Why are you in my bed?! How..the…I.." Takano looked calmly back at him. "Just..just get out!" Onodera stunned by Takano's calmness, pushed him out of his apartment.

"Sheesh, what's with him, it's not like I did anything to him." Takano showed an annoyed face. _But I guess that's him.._

_Riiiing. _His phone rang.

"What do you want." Takano said in an agitated voice.

"Takano-san.. Come to the company quick, everyone is dying of weariness.." said a weary voice on the other side of the phone. "And we might need Onodera too…"

"Yeah, I knew this would happen, being so cheerful and carefree in the first few days. If you guys worked hard in the beginning, you wouldn't even be suffering right now. Idiots"

"Just..please...?"

"Fine..I'll go over in a few minutes."

_Knock, knock._ Takano stood in front of Onodera's door.

"Hello what-..Woah..What do you want here." Onodera surprised by Takano's sudden appearance.

"Work. Let's go."

"But I have this day off!"

"Not anymore." Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and dragged him to the elevator.

Of course, Onodera was protesting…as usual.

In the elevator, Onodera kept complaining about why he still needed to go and he didn't even have time to brush and shower and—

A kiss. Takano broke away from Onodera. "Can't you just shut up already..Ritsu?"

Onodera looked away, trying to disguise his red face.

_Just as cute as ever._ Takano thought.

**REVIEWS MAYBE? GIVE ME SOME ENCOURAGEMENTS? OAO**


	2. Work

**HIYA GUYS I'M BACK!**

****When they got to the office, everyone was looking half dead.

"Ta-Takano-san.." Kisa half whispered to greet his savior.

"I just don't know how to deal with you guys.." Takano said as he shook his head. "You guys even robbed Ri-Onodera's day off."

"Sorry." Hatori said calmly.

"And you think everything can be resolved with an apology?!" Takano yelled at him.

_Is Takano-san actually...getting angry because of me? _Onodera thought as his his face turned into a deep red. _No..what am I thinking, I need to stop this argument first!_

Onodera jumped between the two of them. "Um..can you guys just..like, stop fighting and start working maybe?"

"But this bastard over here just called me-" Takano looked like he wanted to strangle Hatori.

"No can do, look at poor Kisa-kun, he's already half dead!" Onodera tried to persuade him.

"Are you defending Hatori?!" Takano looked fiercely at him.

"N..no, I'm just..."

"I need to talk with you." Takano once again dragged Onodera to the bathroom. Of course with Onodera's struggling.

"Ugh..what do you want.."

"What the hell were you talking about back there! Were you defending Hatori?! How dare you?!" Takano raged with anger.

"No..I was just trying to...to resolve that argument.." Onodera looked to the ground, unable to meet Takano's eyes.

"Yeah? Well then look at me in the eyes. Or else you're lying." Takano hissed in Onodera's ears.

He couldn't, he just can't, or else he might fall for those snake-like eyes once more.

"Oh? So you like Hatori, huh? I can't believe this! Well, guess what, he's obviously straight!"

"I _don't_ love him you idiot!" Onodera suddenly looked up fiercely.

"Oh, you don't? Then prove it." Takano smiled slyly.

"I..."

"You love me, don't you?" Takano leaned closer to Onodera.

"No..." Onodera tried to move away from Takano, but failed when he suddenly kissed him.

"What..what were you thinking! Someone might've walked in!" Onodera said when he broke away from Takano.

"So you mean..we can do it where someone can't see?" That evil smile again.

"You..that's not what I meant!"

Takano pushed him in a stall and leaned in on Onodera. "Nothing more is needed to be said. I know exactly what you want."

**Um..cliff hanger kinda? Hope you guys like it!**


	3. Bathroom

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating :P but i got caught up with some exams..so yeah, well, hope you guys will like this one too OA it most likely won't have lemon though..so don't get your hopes up, depends man, depends.**

****"Hey, what are you doing..s-stop!" Onodera tried to push Takano off.

"But I thought you were going to prove to me, it's either me or Hatori." Takano whispered in his ears.

"What the hell! I don't even like Hatori! How can you even say that just because you thought I was 'defending' him!" Onodera retorted.

"Then do you like me?"

_What is this person talking about! He's insane! Damn..I have to get him off...before I can't stop him...before I-_

"Wha-?!" Onodera was encountered by a kiss that interrupted his thoughts.

_No...no more...stop..I need to...get him off...but..he seems so much heavier now..what happened to my arms..they feel so weak...why...why.._

**"What the hell." **A guy with dark blue hair walked in the bathroom.

Onodera recognizes this voice. His eyes opened wide when he suddenly realized who it is._ No...It can't be!_ He tried to push Takano off, only to find himself being pulled up by Takano and held close to him by his waist.

"What do you need here, Yokozawa."

"Oh nothing, I just heard some noises in here and decided to come in." His eyes were in a slit like a snake's.

"Well then, we two might as well take our leave, don't worry, there wasn't any danger in here, no women being raped or anything." Takano said bitterly to Yokozawa as he walked past him with Onodera.

"What the..." Yokozawa stared at Takano's back. _That guy is supposed to be MINE. Damn you, Onodera! _

_Back to the office_

"S..sorry..." Onodera muttered out his apology to Takano.

"Why the hell are you even apologizing.." Takano gazed down at Onodera.

"I..I didn't mean to break your friendship with Yokozawa-san..."

"We were never real friends anyways."

Onodera looked surprisingly at Takano. "But...but he told me.."

"Stop listening to him!"

Stunned by his sudden fierceness, he just nodded quietly.

"Now then, let's get to work." Takano said as he walked past Onodera and ruffled his hair, ignoring the strange look from Kisa.

"Y...yes sir!"

**Yeah..I know this one's short too..but, I seriously get bored if I write stuff too long :P So yeah..hope you guys enjoy? Reviews!**


	4. EMERGENCY NOTE FROM ANGELTECH

**HEY GUYS IT'S ME.**

**I need to apologize, my parents banned me from using the computer until I get better grades..I mean, it's not like I failed, it's just that they have a really high hope on me...so sorry :P**

**Don't know when I can post the next chapter...**


End file.
